Experiments take time
by Mightybooshrocks
Summary: Sherlock promised to spend time with John...just as soon as he's finished his experiment. But what happens when he loses track of time and realizes he left John waiting for him. Fluff.


Well that's that done, now off to John. The last time I had spoke to John was a about half an hour ago and I hadn't really been paying attention to his ramblings about how I should 'come to bed' or how he'd like to 'spend some time with me tonight' as I had been engrossed in a vital experiment. I had though promised that I would finish up and we'd spend some time together; so I sent him to bed and promised to be up soon. Soon was right about now so I left my mess (He can shout at me about it tomorrow) and made my way upstairs to my room where I knew John would be staying. As I nudged the door open, words already present on my lips I noticed the uncovered, sleeping figure curled up in a ball and my lips silenced the unspoken words on the tip of my tongue as I chuckled to myself at how quickly he can fall asleep, it's only been half an hour for god's sake! I mean it's now 3am and…_3am?_ Shit. I must have lost track of time, no wonder he's asleep! It's been 5 hours, I guess it took longer than expected…I moved slowly towards John and saw that he had dried tear tracks down his cheeks, had he been…_crying? _I promised to spend time with him for the first time in ages and he must have waited up for god knows how long just waiting for me to come up, before finally giving up and giving into his own exhaustion. I crouched down by the side of the bed so that my face was level with his and pulled up the duvet around his sleeping form. The back of my hand gently brushed my over his cheek as I looked at his sleeping face…I wish I could say it looked peaceful but that was the one thing it didn't look.

"Mmm, Sherlock" John moaned softly as he responded to my touch and subconsciously leaned into it. I carried on brushing my thumb over his cheek and eventually his heavily lidded eyes opened just a little to be locked with mine. I smiled softly at him as he groaned and closed his eyes just burying himself deeper into the pillow.

"If you watch me sleep in future, can you lower the intensity of your stare please" whispered John having now opened his eyes and having now plastered a lazy, content smile across his features.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said simply "I'm sorry John, It took…"

"Longer than expected? Yeah I know" replied John with such nonchalance that I felt I wanted to rip my heart out just to give to him. It shouldn't have to be that he's used to it, it shouldn't have to be that he thinks that I care more about a stupid experiment than I do him.

"I'm sorry…can we spend some time together now?"

"Its okay, what in god's name do you want to do at 3am?"

"Can we just talk, I don't know about what but anything will do"

"Yeah that'll be nice" smiled John as he reached his hand out to my crouching form and started to undo the buttons on my shirt – he must have already decided that I'd be joining him in bed – he pushed the shirt from my shoulders and told me to stand up as he hoisted up onto one elbow in order to be able to reach my crotch and undid my trousers pushing them down so they fell to the floor. I stepped out of them wordlessly and climbed into bed to embrace John instantly and pull him to my chest; he seemed to comply quite well as he snuggled into my chest placing a small kiss on my collar bone.

"Mmm, your warm" I mumbled adjusting our positions so that we were still locked in an embrace but now both our heads were on the pillow and our eyes locked as we both moved in closer to each other.

"What do you want to talk about then?" enquired John brushing a stray curl out of my face.

"Anything…John did you fall asleep crying or were you crying before you fell asleep?"

"Why does it matter?"

"So in other words you fell asleep crying then?"

"I didn't say that…I…Yes okay I fell asleep crying, again why does it matter?"

"Because I never want you to cry yourself to sleep at night again like you used to do every night when you returned from Afghanistan!"

"Sherlock it's…"

"Not because of me, I never want to make you upset"

"I love you Sherlock, I just missed you, that's all"

"I promised I'll spend more time with you" I whispered tightening my grip on him.

"It doesn't matter, just whenever you do have the time, come and see me yeah?"

"I love you" I uttered, amazed at how this amazing man could possibly still be here out of his own free will! I don't think I'll ever quite figure Doctor John Watson out. I leaned in not really having much more to say and captured his lips in a slow languid kiss; I ran my tongue across his lips silently begging for entrance that I was immediately granted. I explored every bit of his mouth and his lips as I gently bit on his bottom lip to earn a pleasured moan from his swollen lips. I rolled us slightly to the side so I was half leaning over John as I pulled him closer to me. With this closeness came the feel of his half hard erection pushing into my stomach.

"What do you want" I said already lunging for his neck at the loss of contact from his lips.

"Anything…please…" he panted as he came undone underneath me. I moved so one of my legs was between his and wedged directly in his crotch, at this I gained another pleasured moan – but that could have been mine for all I now as my crotch was also pressed up against his bare leg. We started moving together slowly at first, relishing in each others sounds but as we got closer to the edge our movements became faster and more jerky. Our rutting heightened yet again nearly pushing me over the edge but I refrained at not wanting the moment to end.

"Oh god Sherlock, please, god, I'm gonna" I heard John scream my name and that was more than enough to push me over the edge and I came with Johns name on my lips. I kissed him softly before pulling him once again to my chest as we caught our breaths and bathed in the after glow.

"God, only you do that to me" I groaned.

"Only me? How many are there?" he laughed.

"Just you…always just you"

"I know love, I know" and with that I felt his breathing start to even and he was asleep in less than a minute. If that's what happens when I don't spend enough time with him just imagine what it will be like when I _do _spend time with him! And with that thought in my mind, I felt myself drift off to sleep, happy and content that Doctor John Watson was all mine.


End file.
